


could you love me anyway? (art)

by misthavens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misthavens/pseuds/misthavens
Summary: art inspired by the fanfic "Could You Love Me Anyway?" written by evilqueenregina2015; created for swan queen supernova iv: to infinity and beyond.





	could you love me anyway? (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MultiFandomAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAnon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Could You Love Me Anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461187) by [MultiFandomAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAnon/pseuds/MultiFandomAnon). 

> kayleigh, thank you for this experience! hope you enjoy reading this fanfic

> "Three minutes. She went to the bedroom and turned on the lights and took a moment to breathe as she stood in the middle of her room. What would happen if she was pregnant? Would Emma want to back out of dating her? What would she want to do? ... " _[x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461187)_

_ [x](https://brooklynights.tumblr.com/sqsncylma) _


End file.
